All I Want for Christmas
by Danni1989
Summary: After breaking up, Damon and Elena reunite on Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo, now that the site is finally up again, here we go. My annual Christmas one shot... though because of the time I had today is now a two shot. Second part will be posted tomorrow sometime. Enjoy this and let me know what you think, as always. Consider it a slightly late Xmas gift.**

* * *

"I really don't mind if you come to our Christmas dinner, Damon. You were practically family before everything happened between you and Elena." Alaric insisted as they sat at the Grill, pre-drinking before the Gilbert family dinner that Damon had no intention of going to now.

"It's not you welcoming me that I'm worried about." Damon muttered as he drained his class of bourbon. By this time he had already had his yearly dose of eggnog and nearly a bottle of bourbon between the two of them.

"Just because the two of you broke up doesn't mean that you can't hang around. You're my friend and I'm inviting you to dinner. No one should spend the holiday here drinking." He told him slapping him on the shoulder.

"But what is Elena going to say about that?" Damon asked sighing.

"Nothing. Even if she does, it's just because she's uncomfortable being around you." Alaric shrugged.

"Precisely why I shouldn't be there." Damon said shaking his head.

"You two are going to have to spend some time together at some point, you know that right? You can't avoid each other forever." He said.

"I'm not going to avoid her forever. Just until I get over her." He said draining another glass of the amber liquid.

"You're the one who broke up with her Damon." Alaric reminded him softly. He had never gotten the full details of the break up from either of them. He wanted to know what happened to make such a happy couple end things all of a sudden.

"She's human Ric. She's human and I'm not. What kind of future can she have with me? Not the one that she wants that's for sure." He said shaking his head.

"You broke up with her because you don't think you're enough for her?" Alaric asked.

"Essentially yes. Also because I'm dangerous. I don't want my evil to rub off on her. She's pure and good, untouched by

evil." He sighed.

"She doesn't see it that way Damon, and she's hurt that you ended things. Especially a week before Christmas. She misses

you. She doesn't know what she did wrong. You should give her that at least." Alaric urged.

"I told her all that I could when I ended things. I told her that I wasn't good for her and that it wasn't going to work out." Damon explained.

"You should tell her what you told me. Either she'll fight you on it or she'll finally be able to let it go." Alaric insisted.

"Either way doesn't make me happy. I would rather just leave it as it is." Damon sighed.

"But leaving it is hurting her." Alaric reminded him.

"Fine, I'll come. If only to make sure she understands why we can't be together." Damon gave in draining his glass for a third time.

"Well if you're coming you need to stop drinking right about now. I don't want you drunk at Christmas dinner." Alaric said.

"Do you think she would be upset with me if I give her the gift I bought her for Christmas before I made the decision to end things with her?" Damon asked cautiously.

"Did you really make the decision to break up with her that quickly? If it was a rash decision I will stake you with something hard and pointy. Possibly wooden." Alaric warned him.

"It wasn't a rash decision, technically. I bought her gift really early." He told him shrugging.

"Then fine, but don't you think that could be sending her mixed signals?" Alaric asked.

"No, because I'm going to talk to her at the same time." He decided, set on his plan.

"Alright, I'm going to let you do this your way. But I swear to God if you hurt her again I will hurt you." He said.

"Don't worry. Hurting her, hurts me. So I'm going to do whatever it takes to ensure that I don't." He promised.

"Good, but I better go. I've already surpassed my allotted pre-drinking time they offered me." Alaric said draining his glass

and getting ready to leave.

"What time should I be there?" He asked standing up and putting a couple bills on the counter. He decided that since it was Christmas, he should at least pay for some of his drinks.

"Dinner is at 5:30." Alaric told him putting his jacket on.

"I'll be there." Damon answered walking towards the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What am I supposed to do with Damon's Christmas present. I bought it the same day he unceremoniously dumped me." Elena sighed from her bedroom where Jeremy was standing at the door.

"I don't know Elena. You could always give it to him. Even just as a friend." Jeremy suggested coming into the room and sitting beside her on the bed.

"I don't want to just be his friend. And I'm not anywhere near ready to see him. I'm too embarrassed. I still don't understand what I did to make him break up with me. One second everything was fine, and then he just says that we need to talk. Then he dumps me and walks out." She said shaking her head sadly.

"I don't know Elena. But I just heard Alaric walk in and the turkey is almost ready. You should get ready." He told her.

"I'm not even in the mood to celebrate Christmas this year." Elena sighed falling back on her bed.

"I'm not going to let you skip Christmas Elena. It's not happening." He told her grabbing her arm and pulling her up again.

"Fine. I'm going to have a shower. Maybe then I'll have a little more Christmas spirit." She said as he walked to the door.

"We'll get everything ready downstairs so you can use the time to find your spirit. The Elena I know would never let a break up ruin her Christmas spirit." Jeremy told her.

"It wasn't just a break up. I loved him more than I've ever loved anyone else, ever. And I'm still in love with him. I can't get over him." She whispered, a few tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Jeremy walked forward and hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"I know you'll be fine. Just remember that old saying, "If you love something let it go, if it comes back it was meant to be."" Jeremy told her.

"Alright, but I should go get ready. It may just be us for Christmas, but I still enjoy dressing up." She said walking towards the bathroom.

"I'll be downstairs." He said walking out of the room and shutting her door behind her.

When Elena got out of the shower she walked to the mirror and wiped the steam away. She sighed and went about brushing and straightening her hair. She applied some makeup and left the room quickly, going to her closet and finding something to wear. She settled on a pair of black pants that she had had forever and a white lacy shirt that she had bought a few weeks ago for a date with Damon. She slipped on some shoes before changing her mind and putting on a pair of slippers instead. It was just Christmas dinner and presents with her family. As she was walking down the stairs she heard the doorbell chime.

"I'll get it." Elena called as Alaric came through the kitchen.

"Elena..." He started just as she opened the door to reveal Damon.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked as he stood there in his typical black clothing and leather jacket carrying a couple gifts.

"Alaric invited me. If you don't want me here, I can leave." He offered her. Alaric gave Elena a stern look and she smiled briefly.

"Come on in." She said stepping aside so he could come in. She didn't miss the spark that went through her body when he accidentally touched her as he brushed past her.

"You can put the gifts under the tree." Alaric told him as Elena shut the door. She stayed by the door for a second before walking into the kitchen.

"Were you going to tell me he was coming? Or did you just want me to have the shock of a lifetime, finding him on my doorstep?" Elena asked softly.

"I was trying to tell you when you opened the door. You were upstairs getting ready when I got back here." He reminded her.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Damon asked coming into the kitchen a couple seconds later.

"No it's all done. Both of you can go into the dining room. I'm bringing the food out now." He said. Elena turned and walked into the dining room taking the seat beside Jeremy, as Damon took the one across from her.

"So why did you even bother coming here tonight?" Elena asked knowing she needed an answer.

"Alaric invited me. He said that no one should have to spend Christmas at the Grill drinking." Damon shrugged.

"That's the only reason?" She asked realizing after that she was being entirely transparent.

"Yeah." He answered as Alaric brought the turkey out of the kitchen with a proud expression on his face.

"Oh." She answered focusing her attention instead on the array of food sitting before them.

"You guys can start dishing up." Alaric told them as everyone started passing dishes around the table. There wasn't much conversation from that point on until Alaric brought out the homemade pumpkin pie that he had made earlier in the day.

"Alaric you're turning into quite the little housewife aren't you buddy?" Damon asked laughing at the proud expression on his face.

"I happen to think I did amazing on tonight's dinner." Alaric muttered.

"It's delicious. I'm wondering where you got it all." He added on laughing.

"For your information Damon, I made it all myself.." Alaric alerted him as he kept on eating.

"I think we should do gifts right after this." Jeremy suggested. He was still a child when it came to Christmas presents. He could never wait to see what he got.

"After we all work together to clean up." Alaric answered.

"Elena can I talk to you for a minute?" Damon asked when they were all finished eating.

"Uh I think we have to help with dishes." Elena answered looking at Alaric.

"No you can talk to him. Come and help when you're done." Alaric answered. He knew this was a conversation they

needed to have in order for Elena to be alright again.

"Okay." She said following him to the stairs where he sat down. He wanted to be out of earshot of the other two but he wanted to sit down to tell her what he needed to say. He tapped his fingers on his legs a few times absentmindedly trying to figure out what to say to her.

"I realize I never gave you an explanation for ending things between us, so I'm going to explain to you." He told her.

"You're choosing now to tell me why you broke up with me?" She asked completely deflated.

"I have to tell you. It had nothing to do with you or my feelings for you. It's just you're human and you have a future that I can't take from you. You're going to get married and have a family in the future. You don't need me to screw up your life

Elena." He told her.

"You don't get to choose what will screw up my life. If you don't want to be with me then don't be with me. But don't you dare say you don't want to be with me because you want me to get everything I want out of life. Don't say that." She told

him firmly.

"Elena..." He started. This conversation was not going the way he thought it would and he wasn't liking the direction it was taking.

"No! This is what happened, okay. You realized that I wasn't enough for you. Or you only wanted sex with me. You got that so you bailed. That's all there is to it." She said before getting up and going into the kitchen. After a moment or two he got up and followed her.

"That didn't take very long." Alaric said as he handed Damon a towel to dry the dishes. He started drying the dishes, and silently handing them to Elena to put away. They didn't speak at all during the process, Elena hurt after her conversation with Damon.

"Your idea was most definitely a fail." Damon hissed to Alaric, regarding him telling Damon that telling Elena would make her feel better.

"I'm sorry." Alaric said softly as he continued to wash the dishes.

When dishes were all finished they all walked to the living room and sat down.

"Alright, I'll hand out everyone's gifts. You have to wait to open them until everyone has theirs." Alaric said handing out gifts. Alaric handed Damon two gifts one from him and the one from Elena. "Go ahead."

"Well thank you Ric. A new bottle of bourbon. You know me so well." Damon said to Ric when he unwrapped his favourite brand of good bourbon.

"I expect at least one glass out of that bottle before you demolish the whole thing." Alaric told him firmly.

"Well I think you should open the gift from me now." Damon said pointing to the surprisingly enough, elegantly wrapped gift.

"Who knew you could wrap gifts?" Alaric asked impressed.

"I didn't. Elena wrapped it a couple weeks ago." Damon said lowly. Alaric opened the package to find a bottle of his favourite brand of scotch.

"Oh great now you two can be alcoholics together." Jeremy muttered dryly as he opened the gift that he had been surprised

to get from Damon.

"Your sister said I had to buy you a gift." Damon said as Jeremy unwrapped an assortment of games for his xbox.

"Well thank you. I don't have any of those games." He said.

"I know. Elena played spy to find out which games you had." Damon answered.

"I don't think you should open my gift. I got it before you dumped me." Elena told Damon as he picked up the package that was wrapped by Elena.

"I'm sure it's great, whatever it is." Damon said as he savoured opening the package. He opened the package and found an overly cheesy photo of the two of them with their arms wrapped around each other and him kissing her temple. The frame was engraved with their names and the date they officially got together. He loved it. Also in the box was a watch, he remembered when she had complained that he never had a watch to tell the time and it was too much of a pain in the ass to pull her phone from her pocket. He lifted the watch out of the box and looked at it. When he looked at the bottom, he found it was engraved with the words "To Damon. I love you so much. Love, Elena."

"Thank you. This is great." He said putting the watch on automatically.

"You don't have to wear that. There's really no point. You don't have to humour me." She told him sadly.

"I'm not humouring you. I love the gift. Both parts." He told her from across the room.

"It doesn't really matter now." She said sadly.

"Open my gift." He said. She picked up the carefully wrapped box, that she knew he had done himself. It was small and rectangular, and had they still been together she would have been excited to see what was inside it. She carefully unwrapped the gift, slowly tearing the paper. She wanted to pretend for a couple more minutes that everything was still normal and her whole world wasn't in the process of ending.

"Actually just wait to open that. I want you to open it when I'm not here." He said grabbing his gifts and walking out. He wasn't sure what he would do with her reaction to the gift. He knew had they still been together she would have loved it. But they weren't so she may not appreciate the gift too much. She watched him walk out sadly before she proceeded unwrapping the gift. Alaric and Jeremy watched carefully, having already finished open up their gifts. When she lifted the lid she almost started crying.

"What is it?" They asked simultaneously.

"I asked him a few weeks ago to not spend any money on me. I never thought for a second he would listen to me." She said picking up the obviously antique necklace carefully. There was a tiny note underneath the necklace, she recognized the writing immediately as Damon's.

"Worry not baby. But I didn't spend a single cent on this gift. It was my mothers and I want you to have it. I know she would have loved you. I love you." Elena read out loud with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Alaric asked.

"No. I can't take this. We're not together anymore so I shouldn't have a piece of his mother." Elena said standing up sure of her decision to head over to his house.

"I think he knew what he was giving you regardless of your current relationship status. I don't think he wants it back. You don't want to offend him." Alaric insisted.

"I don't care. If he doesn't want to be with me, then I don't want a piece of his mother either. It's not right. He should have it." She said certainly.

"Alright then." He said shaking his head as Jeremy went to play some of his new video games.

Elena left the house and sped over to the Boarding House faster than she probably should have. When she got there she opted out of knocking on the door, deciding to just walk in.

"What are you doing here Elena?" Damon asked walking out of the parlour to see who just barged into his house uninvited.

"I can't accept this." She said holding out the box.

"Yes you can. It was a gift." He said pushing her hand back towards her body.

"I don't want it. I don't want something that's going to remind me of losing you for the rest of my life." She said. Against her will a few tears escaped the corner of her eyes and she angrily brushed them away.

"Elena, it wasn't meant to be that kind of gift. I just wanted you to have a part of me still. It will look beautiful on you." He said refusing to take the box from her.

"I don't want a part of you. All that's going to do is keep breaking my heart over and over again. If you want me to forget you, then stay away from me. But if I had my say I wouldn't want to stay away from you at all." She said sadly.

"Why do you want to be with me?" He asked finally.

"Because I'm in love you. You're a good man Damon, and I know that you don't see it but I do. All the times that you saved

my life, risking your own for me. You've always known just what I need, when I need it and that means something. I've never had that before. I know you think you're bad for me but you're not. You're the best for me. There's no one better. I know you think that I have some sort of future with a human guy but I don't. I could never feel the things I feel for you, for anyone else. Even if it means I will never have children, I don't care. I don't want them if they can't be with you. The things I feel for you, should be impossible. I don't know what you want me to say, but I love you. I don't want you to break up with me, especially not for my own good." She told him hoping he would finally see her point of view.

"Elena.." He started, it sounding like he was in pain.

"Please don't leave me." She pleaded once more, her eyes filling up with tears once again. Damon's resolve snapped then and he erased the distance between them in two steps, taking her face between his hands and kissing her with everything he had. Her hands found his chest and she clutched his shirt refusing to let him pull away from her. His lips crushed against hers and she needed more. She opened her mouth under his and his tongue slipped inside. Their tongues melded together and teeth clanged against one another.

"Elena." He sighed against her lips, still clutching her face to his. Now that she was back in his arms, he couldn't bare to let her leave. He just couldn't do it. He needed her like she was a cool drink of water and he had just been lost in the desert for days.

"Take me upstairs. Please." She pleaded with him. He picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs. He kicked open the door to his room and kicked it shut behind him, placing her on the floor so he could kiss her passionately. He had his arms locked around her back, his hands resting on the small of her back. Her arms were locked around his neck playing with the hair at the back of his neck while they kissed. She worked on the

buttons on his shirt, never breaking the kiss while they undressed each other.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. He didn't want to force her into sleeping with him tonight, even though it was her idea. He needed to be sure.

"Yes, I need you." She promised him. She needed to experience everything with him tonight, she needed every part of him with her. She stepped back from him and he pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in just her bra before him.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he quickly pulled her bra off leaving her bare for his viewing pleasure.

"Please." She pleaded again. He was taking far too much time undressing them. She just needed him already. He wasted no more time in the tender removal of clothing. He quickly freed her from her pants and panties before unceremoniously dropping his pants revealing his manhood. She smiled up at him and backed to the bed, falling on to the blanket and sliding across the bed, beckoning him forward. He smirked at her and followed her onto the bed pressing her into the mattress as he lay between her open thighs. She kissed him with her hands on either side of his face, touching him gently.

"I love you Damon. I'm so in love with you." She told him as she reached between their bodies and took a hold of his firm erection, guiding it to where she needed it most. He allowed his body to shift forward, sliding into her warmth slowly.

"You feel so good. It's been far too long." He told her as he slowly started moving.

"It has been too long. I need it harder. Faster." She pleaded as she dug her nails into his back.

"I don't want to rush it." He insisted as he kept at his pace.

"We have all night to not rush things. I need you too bad right now for slow." She begged him. Not able to say no to her, he picked up his pace considerably. He slammed his hips into her making her scream.

"Yes... like that." She moaned when he hit that elusive spot inside her. The one that made her scream and cry out. Happy he had her approval he kept going at the pace he was going. Her body clenched around him. This was not going to be his finest moment, he knew he wasn't going to last too long with her this time. But like she said, they had all night to be together.

"I'm close. God I don't think I can hold on much longer." He insisted, knowing he was dangerously close to the edge. He reached between them and stroked her clit with the pad of his thumb. She had to go over the edge before him. Damon Salvatore never came before his partner. As always, his efforts paid off and she went off like a firecracker with her eyes shut tight. He followed directly after her, continuing to pump into her until the waves finished crashing through him. Damon crushed against her when he was done and rolled over, pulling her with him so she was sprawled over him with her legs on either side of his hips.

"I'm so happy you followed me back here." He whispered against her hair.

"Like I had a choice." She said with her head against his chest.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too. Thank you for giving me exactly what I needed for Christmas." She told him.

"What was that exactly? A mind-blowing orgasm?" He asked cheekily.

"That too." She laughed. "But you gave me you. I missed you so much." She told him kissing the base of his neck.

"Will you wear the necklace for me?" He asked. He needed to make sure she liked the present he gave her.

"Of course. I love it. It's beautiful, but I like it best because of the history it has. It's a part of you." She told hm.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep." He suggested.

"Well yeah, since we have to be back at my house first thing in the morning to see what Santa brought me." She told him rolling off of him to lie beside him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Absolutely. How else are they going to know that I got all I want for Christmas?" She asked rhetorically.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second part. I finished writing this while all drugged up on nyquil, so I hope it's not horrible. I liked it in my drugged up state. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Elena woke up first the next morning, not wanting to wake up Damon she slowly lifted herself onto her elbow and peered down at him. He looked so calm and unworried when he was asleep, and it made her happy to see him looking so normal. She bent down and softly kissed the skin at the base of his neck and he reflexively tilted his head to give her better access. But instead of focusing more on his neck she moved down further, feeling naughty that morning.

"What are you doing? Not that I want you to stop or anything." He asked groggily, his eyes still closed.

"Kissing you." She answered simply as she took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

"Why?" He asked not eager to make her stop in any way.

"I like kissing you, and now that we're back together I can kiss you anytime I want." She told him while she stroked the base of his stomach, teasing his happy trail.

"Well then kiss me." He told her trying to pull her up to his lips though she was still slowly kissing her way down his stomach.

"I will... later. I don't want to kiss you up there. I want to kiss you down there." She said slowly running her finger over his length.

"Elena... so naughty. Are you sure you want to get on the naughty list so soon? I mean it's Christmas Day today and you're already being bad?" He asked laughing.

"He'll forgive me. I have the rest of the year to be a good girl." She said with a smirk that she had adopted from him plastered on her face.

"You do, but the question is, will you?" He asked.

"Sure I will. Or at least I'll try. You make being good oh so difficult." She whispered as she kissed down past his bellybutton.

"That is what I do." He said through his teeth as her tongue dipped into his bellybutton.

"I know it is. You make it fun to be naughty." She teased as she continued kissing and licking his body.

"It's part of my job description." He told her as she moved further south.

"And it's part of my job description of keeping you satisfied at all times." She said before kissing just the very tip of his dick.

"I like that job description." He breathed as she kissed him again. He pushed the blanket away from them, needing the visual of seeing her suck him off. It was hot no matter what but the minute he could see what she was doing down below it got even hotter.

"How do you want me to do it?" She asked peering up at him.

"However you want. I don't think there is something you could do to me that I wouldn't like." He said as he flexed his hips trying to get her back to where she was. He needed her mouth on him, and he knew that they had breakfast to get to so they had to be fast.

"I don't think we're going to have time for you to please me before breakfast." She said.

"We'll make time." He told her as she licked him again.

"No. Consider this an extra special Christmas present from me. You can always repay the favour when we get back after breakfast." She told him.

"Fuck." He breathed as she took just his head into her mouth, circling her tongue around the thick crest, slowly. She was moving at a pace designed to make him crazy. He was going to lose his mind if she continued going at the pace she was.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a smirk on her face. She was a little minx and she knew it. She wrapped her hand around the base of his erection and licked the rest of him, trailing her tongue slowly along his length. Elena Gilbert was an oral goddess, it was official. She knew just what to do to drive him absolutely wild. It was a gift no doubt.

"Just take it in your mouth already. That's enough teasing." He told her writhing on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Like this?" She asked as she took him all the way into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She swallowed around him bringing him even deeper down her throat until he was all the way inside and she was deep-throating him.

"Fuck." He moaned deep in his throat, making the one syllable word into three. She smiled around his length loving how she made him lose control. His eyes were pressed tightly shut as sounds he didn't even know he was making escaped his mouth. She pulled off of him and spit on his dick causing him to moan. Elena spitting on him had to be the hottest thing he had ever experienced.

"Elena." He moaned watching her. She was a goddess. She giggled before taking him back in her mouth, making it as wet as she could. She knew he liked it when he could hear his dick moving in her mouth. The sucking and sliding sounds

spurring him on further.

"Do you want to come?" She asked him.

"Please." He told her closing his eyes as tight as he could.

"Where do you want to come?" He asked her.

"Not in your mouth." He decided.

"On my breasts?" She asked knowing he liked it when he spilled where he could see it. He loved coming in her mouth most of the time but sometimes he liked changing it up a bit.

"Fuck yeah." He decided as he was flexing into her mouth.

"I'll let you take control." She said pulling off of him and rolling onto her back. He rose onto his knees and lowered his weeping cock to her waiting mouth. He knew it wouldn't take him much more to come. He slowly flexed his hips into the tight cavern of her mouth. With her hand she fondled his balls while he thrust.

"Elena." He moaned, his belly tightening, his body ready to release.

"Come for me. We have to get ready to go." She told him as he pulled out of her mouth. He frantically started rubbing his cock groaning as he did. It took very little time for him to get where he needed to go. With a cry of her name he erupted all over her breasts in several milky streams.

"Fuck." He moaned as he slumped back onto the bed.

"Now we have to get ready to go. I don't want to miss the waffles at my house for Christmas morning." She said hopping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom.

"Fine, but you better be letting me repay the favour later tonight." He told her as he got out of bed and followed her to the bathroom.

After Elena made Damon promise to behave while they were getting ready it didn't take them long to finish. Once they were both decent they walked out of the room and down the stairs. Elena checked the messages on her phone and saw several worried ones from Alaric and Jeremy.

"They're worried about me. They think I killed you, won't they be surprised when he walk in together." Elena laughed as she read the text messages they had sent her.

"I think Alaric would enjoy the idea that you would cause me physical pain." Damon noted as they walked to Damon's car.

"He would." Elena agreed as she got into the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"I assume you're come back over here after breakfast?" He clarified.

"Yes, I'm not anywhere near done reuniting with you." She told him as he started up the engine.

"I like the sound of that." He laughed.

"Oh me too. Now lets go. I need waffles." She said clapping her hands together. He drove away from the house at her

request and made the drive to the Gilbert house.

When they arrived Elena saw Alaric poke his head through the curtains before coming to the door and opening it up.

"Where were you last night? Why would you spend the night at the house after the two of you broke up?" He asked.

"It was a very cathartic experience Ric. Lots of great conversation, important conversation. There was just no point in her going home, too late for her to drive by herself." Damon murmured as they walked into the house.

"Oh so you were being a gentleman, not wanting her to get into an accident, when you had such an intense conversation. That's impressive." Alaric said relieved.

"Are you kidding? Not a chance. She came, we talked. We argued and then we had sex." Damon explained.

"Damon... why couldn't you just keep it in your pants for one night? You didn't see her when you broke up with her. It took us almost a week to get her to start speaking to us again." Alaric sighed.

"It's alright. What Damon means is that we talked everything through, and I told him that I didn't want the life that he wants for me. All I wanted was him. He decided that I know myself well enough to know what I need so we got back together. I spent the night there with him and I've never been happier. That's all that happened." She assured her guardian.

"And we're nowhere near done our reunion. We're only here for waffles." Damon interjected.

"Shut up Damon, or else there will be no more reunion for you." Elena warned him with a glower on her face.

"You love me." He reminded her as she walked into the living room where the stockings were filled to the brim.

"I love Christmas morning. It's still a child-like joy seeing my stocking filled up." Elena told him as she sat down and started pulling things from her stocking with a wide smile on her face.

"So childish. But you look so happy so I won't judge." He said going to sit on the chair behind her. She was sitting on the floor going through her stocking. She moved to sit between his legs while she piled all the little items into separate groups.

All the candy separate from everything else.

"It's a good thing you've got me to keep you in shape. You may be three hundred pounds after you finish eating all of that." Damon noted when she finished.

"Shut up." She said opening up a package of pens that was sitting beside her.

"You're so mean to me." He sighed before quieting down.

"Most of the time you deserve it I'm sure." Alaric said coming into the living room where Elena and Jeremy had finished with their stockings.

"I do not. I am outraged that you would think like that. You're supposed to be my friend." Damon spoke, a shocked lilt to his voice.

"Don't act innocent, we all know you're not." Alaric laughed.

"I can't deny that claim." Damon said idly resting back against the chair he was seated in.

"I can't believe we still get stockings even though we're old enough to not believe in Santa." Jeremy spoke out loud.

"It's fun filling stockings. I wanted to be good guardians for you guys." Alaric shrugged.

"Well you are." Elena assured him.

"Thank you. So what are you guys planning on doing today?" He asked everyone as a group.

"I have a date with my Xbox." Jeremy told them.

"I kinda figured you did. So you'll be home all day then?" Alaric asked.

"Yep, you're stuck with me." He laughed.

"How about you Elena?" Alaric asked.

"Well..." Elena started before Damon cut her off.

"We still have a bunch more reuniting to do. It'll take a while. So we'll be heading back to my place right away here." He told his friend.

"Could you keep your debauchery away from Elena, please and thank you?" Alaric asked hopefully with his face screwed up.

"I'm pretty sure Elena wouldn't like it if I kept my debauchery away from her." Damon retorted with a smirk on his face.

"No I wouldn't, for the simple fact that he would have to find someone else to do it with." Elena added on.

"I wouldn't, but the point is moot anyways. You won't ever stop doing it with me." He told her certainly.

"He's right. I like it far too much." Elena agreed, laughing.

"Ew, get out of here you two. Do what needs to be done and come back for dinner tonight." He told them.

"Goodbye." Damon said standing up and pretty much dragging Elena to the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Elena asked when she was buckled into the front seat of Damon's Camaro.

"Yes. You would have stayed and made small talk, thus prolonging sex with me. That is not acceptable." Damon said speeding away from the house.

"You drive like a madman." Elena noted.

"I know you love it." Damon said as he continued driving.

"You have no proof." Elena pointed out as she stifled a smile.

"I don't need it." He said when he parked in front of the house after making the drive in a quarter of the normal time.

"Alright then. I guess since I'm here I should go into the house." She sighed unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the

car.

"Don't try to be funny." He ordered as he followed her into the house.

"I'm always funny." She reminded him.

"Get upstairs." He told her gently shoving her to the stairs.

"I'm tired." She said yawning dramatically.

"Don't go there." He said gently pushing her.

"But I am. I don't think I could do anything with me, even if I wanted to." She feigned. She fell onto the bed and closed her eyes.

"You're not getting out of this. Damon Salvatore never owes a woman an orgasm." He said to her as he started stripping out of his clothes.

"You don't owe me an orgasm. I'm pretty sure that just makes the difference in number of orgasms a little bit smaller." Elena told him.

"Well then at the very least I am going to add one more orgasm to each of our tallies." He said crawling onto the bed once he was fully nude.

"Well how can I argue when you're so happy to see me." She said reaching between them to wrap her hand around his erection.

"Precisely my point. I'm very happy to see you." He said growling when he felt her hand on him. She let go of him long enough to pull her shirt over her head and unclasp her bra.

"Since you undressed yourself, I get to undress me." She told him as she threw her bra and shirt onto the floor.

"Well that's not really my fault. I'm just faster than you." He said as he unexpectedly pushed her into the mattress so she couldn't move.

"That's rude." She said as she tried to get up.

"I think not." He said as he took one of his hands and brought it down to the button on the jeans she had found in his closet that belonged to her. She had so many outfits at the house that she never needed to go home in the same outfit from the night before.

"So rude." She teased as she lifted her hips so he could rid her of her jeans.

"But you're definitely not fighting me on it." He reminded her as he repeated the action with her panties. When she was as bare as him he straddled her body, pinning her to the bed. He loved it when she was playful, like she was right now.

"So now that you've caught me, what are you going to do with me?" She asked relishing the feeling of his naked body pressing her into the bed.

"That's a valid question. I haven't quite decided." He said as his fingers ghosted down her side. "I could tickle you." He said as he softly teased her.

"Don't you dare." She warned him.

"Oh but what would you do about it?" He asked rhetorically as he tickled her for a moment while she writhed underneath him.

"Ass." She hissed as she tried to buck him off.

"You're so rude to me." He sighed as his hands never left her side. She writhed trying to free herself from his weight, but he was having none of it.

"I think you should let me up." She suggested trying to pull her hands free from where he had one of his hands wrapped around both of hers.

"Now why would I do that? You just want to abuse me." He said shaking his head.

"You deserve it. I want you." She told him.

"You want me? What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I want you to fuck me. I don't know about you, but you sliding all over me, your dick touching me, it has made me a little hot and bothered." She told him.

"Me too, but I can't decide if I want to tease you more first." He mused.

"Don't. I'll make it up to you I promise." She told him trying to arch against him.

"Hmm. You will now?" He asked. Elena could practically see the wheels turning in his mind and she was wary to hear what he had in mind.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Good. You've got your wish." He said at the same time he slammed to the hilt inside of her. She screamed at the unexpected penetration, before quickly starting to enjoy it. She was pretty sure there was nothing he could do that she wouldn't enjoy. He was a sex, not that she ever wanted to think about it but she was pretty sure it was because of all the experience he's had. Her mind quickly went blank as he fucked her. No words or coherent sentences coming to mind as his thick length plunged into her over and over again.

"Damon..." She moaned when she found her voice again. His balls hit against the curve of her ass with every powerful thrust, and she loved it. She loved it when he fucked her hard like that. He readjusted himself and pushed himself onto his knees to give himself more leverage to fuck her harder than before.

"Oh God..." She screamed when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

"The name is Damon. I thought that you would know that already." He laughed and she shot him a glare.

"Just keep going. I'm almost there." She urged him on.

"I have no intention of stopping." He said as he picked up his pace. With his newly increased pace she screamed louder and her moans got even more incoherent as his firm, thick length plunged into her over and over again, hitting the end of her every single time. The base of his cock brushed her clit on every stroke and he hit the elusive g-spot on the end of every thrust. He was thoroughly fucking her and Elena wondered idly why she ever wanted to take control when they made love. He was so much better at it.

"I'm so close." She cried out when he hit a sensitive spot inside her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her toes curled under. She wasn't sure if she was able to hold out any longer, she needed to come desperately.

"Come on Elena." He urged her as he kept his pace steady, and hard knowing she needed it to come. Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks as she flew over the precipice moaning his name over and over with her eyes shut tight. He kept thrusting within her heat while she clutched around him tightly as the waves continued to rush through her aching to come. He needed his orgasm and was willing to do anything to get it at this point. Surprisingly Elena felt herself quicken again only moments after coming intensely.

"I can't come again." She pleaded, knowing that another orgasm as intense as that one would surely tear her apart.

"One more baby. Just one more." He insisted as he thrust with a single minded intensity. A small climax overtook her

moments later and this time he fell over the edge into the abyss straight afterwards.

"Well that was interesting." Elena laughed a while later when she regained the use of her body.

"It was pretty damn incredible I think." Damon corrected..

"It was awesome, so intense." She answered.

"That's the way it's supposed to be. This was a pretty good Christmas." Damon said smiling over at her.

"One of the best. Now I wonder what New Years is going to bring? We're going to have to beat it." She said.

"We'll make sure to do something particularly fun for New Years." He promised.

"I'll be eagerly awaiting your ideas." She nodded her head eagerly.

"But for now lie down." He told her. She obeyed and lay down on her back. He gathered her into his arm and pulled her

against his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking a nap. You would be wise to do the same thing. I will be waking up needy again." He told her.

"Well this is certainly shaping up to be the best Christmas ever." She said smiling.


End file.
